telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
A que no me dejas
"A que no me dejas" is a Mexican telenovela created by Martha Carrillo, Cristina Garcia and Denisse Pfeiffer for Televisa. It's a remake of a 1988 Mexican telenovela 'Amor en silencio' produced by Carlos Moreno. The main stars of the first part are Camila Sodi and Osvaldo Benavides and Camila Sodi and Ignacio Casano in the second part. Synopsis 'A que no me dejas' is divided in two parts, in each one of them are the obstacles so that the love, first of Paulina and Adrian and later of Valentina and Mauricio, triumphs. In the first part, Paulina and Adrián are a couple who love each other despite their family's dark past. Paulina is the daughter of Gonzalo Murat, a wealthy hotel entrepreneur who does not accept the relationship of his daughter with Adrián, claiming that he does not have the same status as them. On the other hand, Julieta, Adrián's sister, is obsessed with him and blames Gonzalo for the death of her father; a situation that makes her feel a special hatred for Paulina. Julieta is right, Gonzalo is not the perfect man his wife, Inés, and his daughters Nuria and Paulina believe. He is a man without heart and double standards, because for more than ten years he's been having a relationship with Mónica, his former secretary with whom he also has two sons: René and Alan. Nuria, Paulina's sister, join forces with Julieta to separate Paulina from Adrián. The multiple disagreements and misunderstandings caused by their rivals and enemies, makes that Paulina and Adrián are separated, not knowing that Paulina is pregnant. Being away from Adrián, Camilo, Paulina's an ex-boyfriend, offers to take care of her child and give his surname to the child. At the same time, Paulina decides to take care of Mauricio, a deaf-mute child who adores Paulina. However, Adrián will return to Paulina's life with the intention to win her love back. After they reconcile, they both decided to get married. On the joyous occasion, Julieta shows up, in mind to murder Paulina, but instead shoots Adrián and Paulina. Sadly they both die in each other's arms, promising eternal love for one another. In the second part, 17 years have passed since the tragedy that changed the life of Mauricio and Valentina, who have grown apart all this time, but communicating continuously. Valentina lives in Los Angeles, along with Fernanda, her close friend, and Mauricio lives in Cancun, along with his grandparents Gonzalo and Raquel. Mauricio has been in love with Valentina since he was a little boy, so he will do everything possible to protect her and care for her, despite his physical disability and the obstacles that may arise. Love is present in this story, as it was in the past, but the evil Nuria, who remains resentful and full of frustration, will do whatever in her power to get the fortune of her father. As well as the crazy Julieta, who is determined to repeat history and put an end to the life of Valentina and Mauricio, as she did in the past with Paulina and Adrián. Trivia * Working title for the telenovela was 'El lenguaje del amor'. * Marimar Vega and Brandon Peniche were considered for the protagonist roles. Both were replaced with other actors, although Peniche did get cast in other role in the second part of the telenovela. * Horacio Pancheri was in consideration for the role of Mauricio, however Ignacio Casano was cast in the part ultimately. * Arturo Peniche, who plays the main villain, was starring in the telenovela 'A que no me dejas' is based on, 'Amor en silencio', along with Erika Buenfil who was cast in the second part of the telenovela. Cast Main cast (first part) Main cast (second part) See also * 'Amor en silencio', 1988 Mexican telenovela, starring Erika Buenfil and Arturo Peniche in the first part and Erika Buenfil and Omar Fierro in the second part. * 'Háblame de amor', 1999 Mexican telenovela, starring Danna García and Bruno Bichir in the first part and Danna García and Mauricio Ochmann in the second part. Category:2015 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas